1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic candles.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic candles that have the shape and pattern of a conventional candle are widely used. The electronic candles are internally provided with illuminating devices emitting light outward to enhance the outer appearance. However, the conventional electronic candles are not interactive and cannot simulate a traditional candles flickering or being extinguished by the wind, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional electronic candle.